Outra chance pra errar de novo?
by Sabaku no Hyoo
Summary: É o seguinte,os filhos dos personagens agora estão por aí, as pessoas que quiserem podem entrar nessa folia.Vai ter que acontecer muita coisa ainda pra que eles possam se julgar.FICHAS ABERTAS.É apenas T porque eu não sei o que pode acontecer.CAP 2.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Povo.

Finalmente após algum tempo(e bota tempo nisso) eu voltei.

Estou aqui com uma nova fanfic, que se passa anos depois dos personagens terem se casado(e terem lua-de-mel,filhos...o de sempre).

Seguinte povo, irei passar a lista dos personagens.OBS:Alguns nomes eu peguei de outras fanfics, quem já as leu, saberá quais são os nomes.

-fala

(meus coments)

**Onomatopéias**(eta, que comprido)

"_pensamento"_

**TRIIIMMMM**

**TRIIIMMMM**

**TRI...**

**CRASH!**

-Droga.Odeio acordar cedo.

Uma garota de seus aparentes 15 anos, possuía cabelos compridos(pelo menos até metade das costas) rosas e olhos negros.Essa era Uchiha Akemi, filha de Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke.Ela era teimosa, impulsiva e impaciente, mas também era destemida e hábil no controle de seu chakra.Akemi era uma jounin especial, capturava ninjas desertores da vila e era chamada ás vezes para cuidar da segurança do hokage(adivinhem quem é o hokage, dou 0,5 segundos pra pensarem) quando ele tinha de viajar entre as vilas.

-Aff, hoje tenho que ir ver o hokage ás 10:00 pra saber qual é o grupo que me acompanhará na missão dessa vez...EPA!QUE HORAS SÃO!?

-AHHHH!SÃO QUASE 10:30!TENHO QUE ME APRESSAR!

Akemi se arrumava o mais rápido que podia.Vestiu uma camiseta justa, preta e de manga curta com a imagem de um leque e uma pétala de cerejeira nas costas.Um short preto e curto e umas botas(o calçado ninja dela lembra botas) que iam até o joelho.Pegou a sua bolsa de armas e a amarrou na cintura, desceu rapidamente as escadas e viu que seus pais ainda não tinham acordado"_devem ter tido um dia agitado ontem"_.Ao sair de casa, se deparou com um rapaz de 18 anos,cabelos negros atados em um rabo de cavalo, olhos igualmente negros e com uma tatuagem do símbolo da folha na testa.Ele estava usando uma roupa da ANBU e ao ver Akemi, se sentiu feliz com isso(senhoras e senhores, apresento-lhes o filho de Itachi).Este era Kohaku, filho de Itachi e...(_bzz...bzz...transmissão interrompida...por favor,aguarde)._

Kohaku desde pequeno gostava de Akemi, mas gostava dela além do normal que deveria ser com primos.Quando ela chegou na adolescência, ele viu que ela havia ficado mais bonita do que ele achava que era possível(falta de fé, dá nisso).Tenta evitar que outros garotos se aproximem dela.A ajuda nos treinos e sempre tenta acompanhar ela nas missões.Ele entrou pra ANBU quando tinha apenas 10 anos e no seu grupo estão um ninja capaz de criar campos de força com o chakra e um ninja que pode atravessar objetos sólidos.

-Oi Akemi, pra onde você vai com tanta pressa?

-Ah, oi Kohaku.Eu estou indo ver o hokage pra saber qual será o meu grupo dessa vez.

-Porque você não tem um grupo definitivo de uma vez?É mais fácil do que ficar sempre trocando de grupo.

-Eu sei, agora com licença que eu estou com pressa.

Ao chegar no escritório do hokage, viu que o seu grupo seria dos mais variados que ela já tivera.Lá estava(é agora que começa) Hyuuga Raijin(filho de Neji e Tenten), Uzumaki Arashi(filha de Naruto e Hinata), Nara Aoshi(filho de Shikamaru e Temari) e Namikaze Satori(eee...sim.Meu personagem tá na fanfic, mas modifiquei um pouco a história dele aqui.Aqui ele é filho de Pein e Konan).

"_Já vi que essa missão não vai ser fáci _T.T_"_

Hyuuga Raijin tem 15 anos, longos cabelos escuros presos por um rabo de cavalo(igual ao do Neji) e os olhos perolados do clã Hyuuga.Veste um quimono(branco ou bege, escolham vcs) e por cima um casaco comprido e preto,uma calça Preta com bolsos laterais pra guardar os pergaminhos que carrega consigo(ele guarda um grande arsenal de armas nos pergaminhos, por isso, dispensa a bolsa de armas).Ele é um jounin e é visto como um par perfeito pelas mulheres.É amigo de Kohaku e de Fuujin(querem saber quem ele é?Contarei no próximo capítulo).Namora Uzumaki Arashi, apesar do líder do clã Hyuuga(me ajudem, esqueci o nome dele T.T) desaprovar essa relação.Além dos golpes do clã Hyuuga, Raijin criou uma técnica que permite que permite com que ele mude a posição de seus tenketsus e possa, além de evitar golpes de outros que possam atingir os seus pontos vitais, concentrando vários tenketsus em um só lugar ele pode aumentar o dano de seus golpes ou a sua velocidade de execução.Essa técnica só dura 5 minutos.Usa o calçado de ninja igual ao do Neji.

Uzumaki Arashi tem longos cabelos azul escuro(sabe o cabelo da Hinata?Sabe?Então, é essa cor) e olhos azuis iguais aos de Naruto.Ela é cheia de energia e corajosa como o pai mas quando o assunto é o seu namorado, ela fica tão tímida quanto sua mãe.Sua técnia

é o rasengam e ela conseguiu vencer a barreira de perigo do rasenshuriken, fazendo dele o seu mais poderoso ataque.Ela também desenvolveu um jutsu em conjunto com Raijin.Ao fazer o rasengam, ele usa o seu golpe especial e com isso consegue fazer "disparos" de rasengam junto com o seu chakra.Geralmente ela é vista vestindo uma calça jeans com alguns rasgos nos joelhos, um top laranja e um casaco(igual ao da Hinata na faze Shipuuden, só que em laranja ao invés de roxo) largo e aberto e usa o calçado normal dos ninjas.

Nara Aoshi tem cabelos curtos e castanhos.E diferente de seu pai, ele não fica dormindo o tempo todo, só quando está em batalha.Isso se deve porque durante o estado de semi consciência ele consegue se fundir com sua sombra e formar uma espécie de "homem-sombra" que pode viajar através das sombras de qualquer coisa.Podendo se "prender" a sombra de alguém pra seguir a pessoa ou atacar de surpresa.Apesar disso tudo ele é relaxado pra se vestir e usa uma camiseta verde-musgo sem mangas,uma bermuda branca e o calçado padrão dos ninjas.Está sempre com os seus fones de ouvido.

Namikaze Satori tem cabelos prateados parecidos com o do quarto hokage, os seus olhos são de cores diferentes, o seu olho esquerdo é vermelho enquanto que seu olho direito é azul.Ele possui o rinnegan, o que permite que sua alma troque de corpo,(Ó só, os poderes do rinnegan eu peguei de um site),controle os seis tipos elementais de chakra, possa detectar movimentos de chakra e o level de chakra das pessoas que viajam(andam,sei lá)com ele.Diferente de seu pai, ele não sabe fazer a técnica dos corpos(aquela que permite que o Pein tanha seis corpos) mas em compensação ele consegue parar o tempo por 0,5 segundos, tempo pra uma ação rápida(pode fazer isso até em genjutsus).Ele fica quase sempre na Vila da Chuva(mas ele é de Konoha) fazendo missões pro Kage de lá(seu pai).Ele veste uma camiseta preta, por cima um casaco(sem mangas e com capuz) azul escuro com símbolos tribais prateados,uma calça azul-marinho(sem ser jeans ou justa) com a bolsa de armas na cintura ao invés de na perna.

"_E eu achando que o dia não podia ficar pior do que já ta.Kami-sama, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?(na mente dela aparece a Sakura falando pra ela arrumar o quarto,dormir cedo, lavar a louça e ela simplesmente ignorando isso)Tá Kami-sama, já entedi"_

_Oe povo, é isso, por enquanto._

_Quem quiser aparecer na fanfic(por exemplo, como irmão/irmão de Akemi) tenha a bondade de preencher a ficha abaixo,falous?_

_**Nome:**_(Tenha a consideração de colocar o sobrenome igual ao do personagem)

**Idade:**

**Personalidade:**(Escrevam detalhadamente, de um jeito que eu possa entender)

**Aparência Física**:(Manda ver!)

**Tem algo que eu deva saber?:**(tatoo,piercing,cicatriz e por aí vai...)

**Roupa que usa:**

**Roupa alternativa/de balada(festa)/banho e dormir:**

**Arma(s):**(As normais pra um ninja?Uma arma exótica?Me fale!)

**Arma a mais:**(Essa é especial?Se o personagem não tiver nenhuma arma, não preencha essas duas perguntas)

**Poder(ninjutsu) Especial:**

**Ninjutsus que quer ter(dos tipos B,C,D e E ou seja, os mais comuns):**

**Algo Secreto?**(Sharingan,Biju,Meias fedorentas?)

**Possível(muito quem sabe talvez que aconteça se depender da quantidade dos filhos dos casais) par**:(SE não tiver algum personagem ON, me diga de qual casal vc queria que seu par fosse(nada de fazer casais com personagem já casados, ok?) exemplo:

Um filho do Suigetsu e da Karin ou uma filha da Rin e do Óbito(Yes, é possível) e por aí a banda toca...

OBS:Se quiser acrescentar algo como:Olhos amarelos e cabelos vermelhos, estatura mediana, bonita e blábláblá...Me avise,ok?Beleza?

Então, antes de sair, Créditos ou sei lá o q pra grande autora(tambores tocando,pega um papel não se sabe de onde) MARI SUSHI!Parabén vc ganhou o Oscar... e os créditos pela ficha.

Agora,Fui!(Hiraishin no jutsu)


	2. AVISO

Yo, eu estou aqui somente pra dizer que vocês não precisam ter pressa pra mandar as suas fichas.Ainda vão aparecer mais personagens que poderão servir de par.

Ah,outra coisa, o meu personagem já tem par.Ele vai ficar com a..._conexão caiu_

"Lembrete, comprar mais fita adesiva e cola"

Eu não posso dizer com quem ele vai ficar, mas vai ser com uma OC.

Falous?

Esperem um pouco(a menos que você já tenha se decidido em ficar com um personagem que já apareceu) pra verem quem mais aparece.Ok?

LEMBRETE:Achar alguém que queira ser a mãe do Kohaku(e conseqüentemente a esposa do Itachi).

To contratando quem queira ser esposa/marido dos personagens originais de Naruto.

Ficha abaixo(somente pra quem quer ser uma pessoa já casada(o):

**Nome:**(Se estiver junto, sobrenome.Se estiver separado, SEU sobrenome)

**Idade:**(Por acaso vc casou beeeemmmmm jovem?)

**Personalidade:**(Detalhada até o máximo que puder)

**Após o casamento, sua personalidade mudou em algo?:**

**História:**(adoro essa parte)

**Sua vida atual:**(casado(a),solteiro(a),divorciado(a)?Me falem.)

**Seus filhos:**

**Seu ninjutsu(especial):**

**Sua habilidade:**(ex: Obito consegue escalar pontos altos enquanto que Kakashi consegue cozinhar.Inventem!)

**É casado(a) com:**

**Como anda a relação com o seu par?:**(se insultam, brigam, estão na boa...?)

**Caso(leia-se, se necessário) precise, posso mexer com a sua ficha?**

**PERMISSÃO:Posso matar seu personagem?**(Relaxem, não serão muitos que morrerão)

Ok.Por enquanto é só.

Caso alguém(que tenha se inscrito como filho(a) queira mudar pra casado(a), me avise).

Hiraishin no jutsu!


	3. Aviso 2

Ae povo

Ae povo!

Sumi mas voltei novamente.

Olha isto é só um aviso, no próximo cap é que começa as aventuras.Ok?

Seguinte, pra quem recém viu esta fic, sim, ainda pode mandar sua ficha, pois eu ainda não escolhi definitivamente.

Segundo:

_**Nome:**_(Tenha a consideração de colocar o sobrenome igual ao do personagem)

**Idade:**

**Personalidade:**(Escrevam detalhadamente, de um jeito que eu possa entender)

**Aparência Física**:(Manda ver!)

**Tem algo que eu deva saber?:**(tatoo,piercing,cicatriz e por aí vai...)

**Roupa que usa:**

**Roupa alternativa/de balada(festa)/banho e dormir:**

**Arma(s):**(As normais pra um ninja?Uma arma exótica?Me fale!)

**Arma a mais:**(Essa é especial?Se o personagem não tiver nenhuma arma, não preencha essas duas perguntas)

**Poder(ninjutsu) Especial:**

**Ninjutsus que quer ter(dos tipos B,C,D e E ou seja, os mais comuns):**

**Algo Secreto?**(Sharingan,Biju,Meias fedorentas?)

**Possível(muito quem sabe talvez que aconteça se depender da quantidade dos filhos dos casais) par**:

**Aceita Morrer?**

**Posso modificar a sua ficha?:**

**Aceita participar da fic mesmo sem par ou apenas fazendo uma ponta em algum(ns) capítulo(s)?Sim, isso VAI ocorrer na minha fic:**

**Nota, para os que já mandaram a sua ficha, mandem apenas as partes novas, certo?**

Ah, esqueci de dizer, eu aceito ficha de TODOS os tipos.

É Yuri?yaoi?Bi?Perva?Palhaço?Experiencia de laboratório?

Mande pra cá então.

Só basta seguir e preencher direitinho a ficha aí em cima que já ta bom.

Bem, agora já posso ir.E, como sempre digo:

Hiraishin no jutsu!


End file.
